


Remembering Him

by RavenHallow



Category: No Fandom
Genre: I'm so sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, References to Depression, This is about a friend who killed himself, poem, these are my thoughts and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenHallow/pseuds/RavenHallow
Summary: A friend of mine killed himself, I wrote this poem after I found out about it. This took place in 2016.





	1. Chapter 1

Once a normal day,   
Now depressing.  
Tears streaming,  
Tears knowing.   
Never again  
will i ever hear  
his laugh.  
Never again   
will i ever see  
his smile.  
Never again  
will i tell  
him a tale.  
I will see  
his body.  
I will see   
his grave.  
I will say  
Rest In Peace,   
to the one man,   
to the one friend  
i need.  
so many words.  
so few to say.  
not enough life  
for him to be this way.  
i remember the times  
we sat in class  
and laughed.  
Now,  
i will remember  
the times i stood   
above his grave.  
Now i have to say   
Goodbye, to the   
man who made me   
laugh when i wanted to cry  
so now, with tears running free  
i say Goodbye, My Friend,  
Goodbye, From Me  
Rest In Peace, For that is what you deserve.


	2. Lonely

A year has passed.

It hit me suddenly, 

I was crying. 

One year, 

since he left. 

One year, 

since i said goodbye.

One year, 

since everything changed.

The song they played came on

I felt the tears on my face. 

"I wish i could turn back time 

to the good ol' days" 

Some talked to me, 

I don't remember who, 

they said that if we missed 

then that we would be missed. 

I didn't get then, but now i do.

Mainly because right now, 

I Miss You.

I remember today. 

I will remember tomorrow.

I will remember always,

because no friend forgets a friend like you. 

 

We Miss you D.B. I hope you're happy in paradise. RIP.


End file.
